Spontaneity
by mangamslx
Summary: KakaYama/pwp/nsfw. Kakashi and Yamato are on vacation. Yamato is trying to meticulously plan the details for their trip and Kakashi gets annoyed. Kind of modern day AU? (They have access to tablets and the Internet, and they talk about white water rafting...). One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Alright. I'm looking online and there are a ton of things we could do tomorrow," Yamato said from across the room, not bothering to look away from his tablet and even grant Kakashi a glance. "Some of these are kind of lame, but some actually look pretty exciting!"

Kakashi stared at Yamato from across the room and grumbled in response, not at all interested in the conversation. The sound made Yamato finally look up at him, after being engrossed in whatever was on his screen for the past forty minutes. "I thought you wanted to go on a trip with me, 'Kashi," he said, with a tinge of hurt in his voice that Kakashi instantly recognized as Yamato's way of guilt tripping him.

Kakashi huffed in response. "Of course I did –" he caught Yamato's glare, "uh, do… do want to, 'To. Why do we have to plan everything out, in such minute, precise detail? Isn't this supposed to be relaxing?" Kakashi was slumped against a wall on the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed on his chest. His mask was still in place, but his headband was gone, exposing his sharingan eye. Unfortunately, the loss of his headband made it easy for Yamato to read his expressions. They'd been around each other for so long that Yamato could read Kakashi's emotions just by looking into his mismatched eyes, and in this moment, Yamato saw boredom.

With a roll of his eyes and a huff of his own, Yamato grumbled to Kakashi, "A little planning ahead of time will make the rest of our trip that much easier." When Kakashi didn't budge from his position, their eyes still locked on each other in mutual annoyance, Yamato continued. "If we do it your way, then every day we're going to wake up and waste time wondering what we should do—"

Kakashi cut him off. "And what would be so bad about that? It's more relaxing—"

"It's more annoying!" Yamato said back, his voice growing a little louder, a little bolder. He wanted to cut Kakashi off just as he had done to him, as he was started to get very irritated with the man.

Sensing Yamato's frustration, Kakashi decided to play with him a bit. He smirked at Yamato, and when he saw the wood user's eyes slant in further annoyance, Kakashi's smirk grew. "What the hell is so funny?" Yamato said, his voice growing a little louder. "Ah, nothing, 'To." Kakashi raised his hands in a defensive position. "Fine, do it your way. Let's plan the trip out." His said the last part slowly, lazily, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Yamato chose to ignore his tone and grumbled a "Great."

Kakashi chuckled as he saw Yamato's almond shaped eyes leave his face and go back to the tablet in his hands. "I've gotta… use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute." Yamato didn't bother to look up from the webpage he was on; he simply nodded and continued to flick through the pages, his finger dancing across the screen as the colorful background illuminated his face in blue, red, and pink hues.

In the bathroom, Kakashi quickly relieved himself and looked in the mirror after washing his hands. He ran a hand through his messy silver locks and sighed, unsure of why they were bickering. Yamato was the one who had proposed they take time off from going on missions in the first place. He wanted to get away from the stress of upholding and protecting the village, just the two of them. He must have noticed how distressed Kakashi was becoming, the caring boyfriend that he was. Kakashi decided then to give Yamato a break for being so controlling — he was only trying to make their trip as relaxing and entertaining as it could be. His thoughts traveled back to when Yamato had brought up the idea.

 _He'd just gotten back from a particularly long, exhausting mission and found Yamato asleep in their bed. He stripped and quickly laid down gently, doing his best not to wake his lover. The efforts were fruitless of course; shinobi were trained to be light sleepers, and the two of them were especially easily awaken, given they were both once in ANBU. Yamato instantly wrapped his arms around him and drew Kakashi closer to himself, pressing Kakashi's back firmly against his chest, and Kakashi let out a long, calming sigh. Yamato ran his hand up and down Kakashi's side in a slow, soothing pace. He knew Kakashi was too tired to talk about his mission, so he didn't ask. "'Kashi, you're always so exhausted lately. You ought to take a break." Kakashi's body relaxed some more as he let out a dry laugh. "Well, you're sure one to talk." Yamato's hand seized movement as he pinched Kakashi quickly. "I know how it feels; it's why I said it!" he hissed quietly._

 _Kakashi placed his hand on Yamato's. "Don't stop doing that. It's helping." Yamato smiled softly even though he knew his senpai could not see it, and continued his movements. Kakashi's hand still rested on top of his, moving along with his own. "'Kashi, let's get away from this for a little while, me and you." Kakashi turned in his arms and faced him, a happy, yet confused look on his face. "Ah, don't look at me like that. We could pull it off, we work damn hard enough." Kakashi softly pressed his lips to Yamato's in a brief kiss. "I'll think about it, OK?" He didn't give Yamato a chance to respond. He quickly pressed his lips to his again, harder this time, and put his hand on Yamato's lower back, pushing him closer to him. Yamato gasped softly when he felt Kakashi's quickly hardening erection, and Kakashi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his lover's mouth._

As Kakashi thought back on the sweet moment, he felt himself growing hard. He quickly came up with a plan to distract his boyfriend from his time-consuming activity while also alleviating some of the annoyance Yamato was feeling towards him at the moment. _Win-win._

"You were in there awhile," Yamato said, his voice at a normal level now, but with his ever-present irritation still showing.

Kakashi made his way to the hotel bed, something he had not touched since getting to the room that night. He kneeled on it and made his way over to his lover, noting both how soft the sheets felt on his skin and how Yamato didn't bother to look up at him. "A man has needs," he said in a tone much more playful than his boyfriend's. Yamato snorted, and finally started to tear his eyes away from the screen while he spoke. "Don't tell me you—" he stopped speaking and his eyes widened once they'd finally landed on the sharingan user. "'Ka… 'Kashi…" he half mumbled, half moaned. Kakashi was kneeling in front of him, naked for all but his mask, his member fully exposed and fully erect. Kakashi placed his hands on his sides behind him and leaned back, effectively propping his cock so that it was standing tall towards Yamato's face. He raised his eyebrow. "What're you looking at, 'To? Don't you have some more reading to do… some more events to plan?"

Yamato felt his mouth go dry. "I, uh…" He could feel Kakashi's smirk, and it brought his irritation back, although at a much smaller, meek level comparatively. He straightened his back and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "You know what? Yes, actually, I do." And with that, he tore his eyes aware from the bare man in front of him and looked back at his tablet. Kakashi sighed in fake discontent. "Oh, that's too bad… I wanted to have some fun." He laid down on his stomach and started to inch himself closer to his lover. He heard Yamato grumble something about how much fun they'd have if he'd just let him plan out their trip, but chose to ignore his comment as he had other things in mind. He laid on his side, one hand propping his head up, and took in Yamato's position. His lover was sitting on the bed, legs crossed in front of himself, with the tablet supported with one arm. Kakashi quickly placed his free hand on Yamato's upper thigh and ran it up and down, over and over. Yamato ignored him, pretending not to notice, and Kakashi sucked his teeth.

"Tch. Ignoring a man in need is mean, 'To. You'll pay for that." Inwardly, Kakashi smiled – this was going just as he wanted it to. He brought his hands to his lover's center, and rubbed him through his tight black boxer-briefs with his palm. Yamato sucked in air as Kakashi applied more pressure, and he felt himself growing hard. Kakashi continued to rub him through the cloth barrier, and used the tip of one long, porcelain finger to gently rub the tip of Yamato's cock. Yamato dropped his tablet in defeat, wanting nothing more than for Kakashi to touch him without the barrier between them. His hands now free, he went to pull down his underwear when Kakashi grabbed both his wrists in one hand, effectively stopping him. His boyfriend clucked his tongue at him. "Not so fast, 'To." Using his free hand, he began his teasing again. "I'm going to release your hands, and I want you to read to me, got it? Do anything else and I won't touch you the rest of the night."

"R-read to you?" Yamato stuttered, "W-what… what do you –"

"You've been quite glued to that screen. I wanna hear all about what you've got planned for me." Yamato hissed at the feeling of warmth on the head of his penis; Kakashi had placed his palm on top of it through the cloth and continued his rubbing. "Is that understood?"

"O-okay… yes." Yamato said softly, not trusting his voice. "Good boy," Kakashi said before releasing his hands. He placed a kiss on the bulge poking through the black briefs, and sucked on it lightly. Once he heard Yamato's breathy moans, he tugged the briefs enough to let his boy's now erect member swing free. When Yamato didn't start reading, Kakashi looked up at him innocently. He let his fingers ghost over Yamato's cock as he spoke. "Well, 'To?"

"A-ah, right… Well… t-there's a place where we can go w-white water rafting…" Kakashi rewarded him with a slow lick up the base of his shaft. Yamato moaned quietly, and Kakashi prompted him to continue. "Ooh, rafting. Tell me all about it, babe."

Kakashi continued to tease his lover as he spoke through his moans; Yamato telling him details of the different activities he'd looked into, and Kakashi pumping his cock, sucking on his balls, or licking the tender area between his testes and anus in response to Yamato's voice. "Ooh, uh, Kakashi… please…" But whenever Yamato started to beg for more, wanting Kakashi to take him into his mouth, Kakashi would cease all activity. "What else did you have planned for me, baby?" he'd say. "What else were you reading about, while you were ignoring me?" And thus the cycle continued, until Yamato couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, fuck, Kakashi. I can't read while you're doing this shit." Kakashi wrapped his hand around Yamato's cock and pumped him, harder than he'd been doing before. "Why not? You seemed completely focused before." Yamato's eyes rolled to the back of his head, moaning out his name; Kakashi's insistent teasing was driving him crazy and making him all the more sensitive to his touches.

Kakashi used his free hand to grip the hair at the back of Yamato's head and pulled his face towards him, making their foreheads touch while he tightened his hand on Yamato's cock and pumped him faster. "Tell me… about all of your plans... Tell me, 'To." Yamato panted loudly, his eyes never leaving Kakashi's. Kakashi could tell he was close and stopped his motions again.

"Fuck, Kakashi! Stop!" He placed both his hands on Kakashi's chest, meaning to push him away when Kakashi snaked his hand away from Yamato's cock on onto his back, effectively trapping him in their current position. Yamato placed one hand in Kakashi's hair and pulled his face away from his. With his other hand, he brought down the mask and pushed his lips against his, in a hard, searing kiss. Kakashi pushed Yamato's faced harder against his own and deepened their kiss, his smooth muscle twisting and wrestling against Yamato's within his lover's mouth. When his lungs started pleading for air, Yamato tore his mouth away from Kakashi's.

"Are you done teasing me?" he said, his voice husky from his arousal.

"Are you done wasting our time together, planning all of this shit out?" Kakashi shot back. Yamato gave him a soft, shy smile—a hint of sadness appearing on his face but dissipating nearly as soon as it arrived. "Yes," he said apologetically. A growl escaped from Kakashi's throat as he roughly pushed Yamato onto his back and laid himself down in front of him, pushing his lovers thighs up until his knees were hovering above his pecs.

Yamato's heart started beating in his chest and his moans escaped his mouth freely as he felt Kakashi eating his ass. The warm, wet feeling of Kakashi's tongue lapping around his anal hole was too much for him to handle. "Ooh, 'Kashi... that f-feels so good, baby..." Kakashi twirled his tongue in response, poking teasingly at his tight hole before rounding it.

His moans became shameless when he felt his man's tongue dip inside, and he nearly lost what little control he had left over his own body. He grabbed his own cock with his hand and spread his pre-cum down his shaft before pumping himself in tune to Kakashi's slurping. He was close, _so close_ , but evidently, Kakashi wasn't done with him just yet.

Kakashi rose and positioned his head at Yamato's entrance. He watched as Yamato released his own cock to replace Kakashi's hands on his own thighs, holding himself in position to make it easier for Kakashi to enter him. As his lover slowly pushed himself inside, Yamato let out a shaky moan.

"It feels good to be spontaneous, doesn't it, 'To?"

"You don't have to keep calling me that," Yamato replied breathily, "we're alone."

Kakashi was fully sheathed himself inside him, and gave Yamato a moment to adjust before quickly pulling out so far he nearly came out completely, and pounding back into him. "A-ah!" Yamato cried out, the feeling of Kakashi's continuous assault overwhelming him. He continued his quick pace, becoming relentless in his fucking.

"Oh, but Tenzou… I like it…" He said between grunts. "I like… them both…"

"Whatever you want, 'Kashi..." he moaned back. "You c-can have… whatever you want… call me w-whatever you want… just, j-just keep… f-fuck!"

Kakashi groaned and leaned forward to pump into him deeper. He started placing kisses along his nick, and began transitioning between leaving open-mouthed kisses and nipping his lover' slick flesh. He took the opportunity to grab Yamato's cock and started pumping him hard and fast. "A-ah, 'Kashi! Harder!"

"You like that Tenzou?" He said roughly, his face crooked in Yamato's shoulder. "You like taking my cock up your ass?" Yamato screwed his eyes shut as he felt his climax approaching. "I love your b-big cock, 'Kashi…"

His words made him growl and he bit into Yamato's neck, drawing blood. "Mmm… tell me again, 'To!" he said in his ear, "Say it again!" Kakashi's voice was growing louder and louder as his thrusts became even more rough and insistent. "Your cock feels – ah, so good inside me, 'Kashi… a-ah, I l-love it!" Kakashi gripped Yamato's member tighter as he felt himself getting ready to burst. He licked the shell of Yamato's ear and continued pumping him, wanted him to come before he exploded inside of him. He whispered harshly in his ear, "Oh, 'T-To, I-I can't hold—"

And it didn't matter, because Yamato came then, his thick, warm cum shooting onto his own chest and oozing onto Kakashi's hand. Kakashi continued his hands motions, wanting to prolong Yamato's orgasm as long as he could. The feeling of his already tight ass tightening even more on his cock was Kakashi's undoing, and he felt himself give in to the pleasure and release his cum into Yamato, kissing and licking his neck as his cock pulsed inside of him. When his orgasm finally ended, he pulled out and laid himself on top of his lover, not caring about the sticky white liquid pressing against his chest. He placed his hands on either side of Yamato's face and gave him a soft, sensual kiss. Kakashi looked into his big, dark eyes after their lips parted and saw that they were full of love. Love for him.

"Thank you, Tenzou," he said quietly. "This is going to be the best vacation I've ever had."


End file.
